Best Served Cold
by ieatmyfeelings
Summary: When Harry finds Draco with another man he finds out that revenge is a dish best served cold...rated M for later chapters, this is going to be a Snarry story but starts out with a little bit of Drarry be patient.
1. Chapter 1

Best Served Cold

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter all recognisable aspects of this fanfiction belong to JK.

AN: hey guys here is a new story for you! I owe a huge part (like massively huge) of this story to Danniperson who came up with the idea and helped me with a lot of details for this chapter! If you haven't read any of her stories yet I suggest you do my favorite so far is Resistance! And a huge shout out to my beta waiting4amadmanwithabox for being able to beta a chapter from each of my stories in less than 24 hours! Your my hero…and here we are enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Perfection<p>

_"I have a perfect life."_ Was all Harry Potter could think about as he lay in bed next to his husband early in the morning of their twins' third birthday.

Harry smiled over at his husband who was snoring softly, (not that he would ever admit he snored), with his platinum blonde hair fanned out around his head on the pillow like a hallow. When he and Draco started messing around early in their fifth year, never had Harry ever thought that he would have ended keeping Draco from taking the dark mark; marrying the git and having twin boys.

Harry smiled and thought back to that summer day shortly after the battle in the Department of Mysteries; when Harry had been helping de-gnome the garden at the Burrow. He and Ron were taking bets on how far they could toss a particularly nasty gnome who had bit Harry's thumb, when they heard yelling from the front yard. When Harry rounded the corner he saw Draco standing in a circle of Weasleys, his hands in the air with half a dozen wands pointed at him. "Draco, what are you doing here?" Harry had asked, shocking his adopted family by using Malfoy's first name. Harry could remember the exact look of relief and love that came over the blonde's face upon seeing Harry; that was when Harry realized he wanted to be with Draco for real.

"Oh you know, I fancied getting my arse hexed so I decided to apparate on over!" Draco had responded sarcastically with an amused smile, as if he didn't have the whole Weasley clan willing to do exactly that.

Harry laughed as he pushed his way through the Weasleys to stand in front of Draco who quirked an aristocratic eyebrow before leaning in and giving Harry a quick kiss. Needless to say, Harry had a lot of explaining to do that day and so had Draco. As it turned out, Draco had run away from the Manor to the Burrow because his family was about to make him take the Dark Mark and he didn't want to.

Harry smiled at the memory and leaned over, giving his husband a soft kiss on his sleeping mouth, as he continued reminiscing.

It had been three months to the day after the final battle when Severus Snape, and the complete Weasley family had trekked down the Ministry of Magic to witness Harry Potter marry Draco Malfoy. A year later Draco had given birth to their twins; two adorable grey eyed boys with strawberry blonde hair. Both Harry and Severus had teared up at seeing Lily Potters genes passed on.

For the last three years Sebastian and Alexander had been the center of the couple's world. Although the boys are identical in appearance, they are polar opposites in personality. Sebastian from the beginning was quiet, never crying even when he messed himself; when he wanted something, he would narrow those grey Malfoy eyes in a way that told you he expected you to do something, a Malfoy through and through. Alexander was a different story, from the moment he was born he was always making noises, either crying loudly when he wasn't fed or changed quick enough, or cooing your ear off with his baby talk. As they got older, Bastian stayed the quiet thoughtful one and Zander was always talking, getting into mischief and always dragging his brother along.

Harry chuckled as he heard three pairs of little feet thundering down the hallway. "Little Masters you is not to be waking your fathers'!" Twinky their house elf squeaked from the hallway. Twinky had been trained as a nurse maid by a pure blood family but had been freed when their children grew up and had found her way to Hogwarts, where Harry had been teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts since the war. Within a week, Twinky had moved into the house Harry and Draco had just bought in Hogsmede and had been a part of the family ever since. She was the one who taught Draco and Harry how to change a nappy, what to do if a baby is running a fever, and how to get spit up out of silk robes.

Harry chuckled at the sounds of distress the elf was making as she tried to get the excited boys to go to the kitchen for breakfast. "Draco love, your sons are awake." he said as he leaned over to kiss Draco.

"They aren't my sons until nine. You know that." Draco muttered sleepily as he rolled over so he was facing away from Harry.

Harry shook his head in amusement as he ran his lips down Draco's neck and over his shoulder blades. "I'm sure I could convince you to get up." He whispered, his lips brushing lightly against Draco's fair skin. "Twinky is feeding them now, so we are free to have a shower together."

Draco moaned softly before rolling back over to face his husband "I love you." he said with a cocky smirk as he slowly crawled out of bed and walked over to the door of en-suite bathroom. "Aren't you coming?" he called as he turned on the shower.

_"Yes, my life is perfect."_ Harry thought once again as he quickly rushed to join his husband in the shower, shedding his boxers on the way.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe they are three already!" A very pregnant Hermione exclaimed as he watched Bastian and Zander running around the back yard, being chased by hers and Ron's daughter Rebecca who was only a month older than the twins.<p>

"I know 'Mione! I can't believe it was three years ago today I was being threatened with blue balls for the rest of my life!" Harry laughed with a blush as Draco glared at him.

Hermione was spared her response by the twins running by, screaming "Uncle Seb'rus!"

"Guess the last guest has arrived!" Harry laughed as he turned and walked towards the garden gate to free Severus from the grasps of the birthday boys. As Harry walked towards the older man, he was struck by how thankful he was that Severus had always carried a blood clotting potion and an anti-venom potion with him whenever he was in the Dark Lord's presence. When Harry had returned to the Shrieking Shack after the battle to retrieve the fallen hero's body, he found Severus shakily performing healing charms on himself. Throughout the years, Harry and Snape had formed a fairly close friendship and it wasn't uncommon to find Harry down in Severus' quarters for a drink after a long day of teaching 'the dunderheads' or for Severus to be over for Sunday dinner. "Need help?" Harry asked, trying to hold in his laughter as Sebastian searched the pockets of Severus's robes for his birthday presents and Alexander climbed up Severus's back, wrapping his little arms tightly around the older man's neck.

"Obviously Potter!" Severus snapped, but his eyes held none of the former hostility they had years before.

Harry laughed as he pried Zander off of Severus's back. "Boys, there will be no gifts unless you behave." he stated, trying his hardest to be stern.

"We'll be good daddy!" Zander said with a huge smile as he grabbed Bastian's hand and pulled him off to where the birthday cake was sitting on a long table.

Severus shook his head as he watched the boys being shooed away from the cake by Molly Weasley. "Remind me to retire before they come to Hogwarts." he said smiling softly.

* * *

><p>"Remind me next year that birthday parties are bad ideas." Harry muttered, as he climbed into bed that evening after everything had been cleaned up and the boys had been tucked in.<p>

Draco snorted, crawling into bed next to him and cuddling up close. "I was hoping to talk to you about that…well something related to that." Draco muttered nervously.

Harry frowned at his husband's obvious discomfort. "What are you talking about Draco?" he asked gently.

"I want another baby." Draco said quietly.

Harry thought about it for a second before smiling and kissing Draco. "And to think, I thought we were done with dirty nappys for a while!"

Draco sat up and looked down at Harry. "Is that a yes?" he asked, almost afraid to believe his ears. "I will start the pregnancy potion tomorrow then!" Draco exclaimed happily upon seeing Harry's nod and smile.

As Harry fell asleep that night he thought for the last time of the day. _"My life is perfect."_


	2. Chapter 2: Betrayals

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story nor do I make a profit from my fanfiction

AN: Hey guys hope you enjoy this chapter and two huge shout outs! One to my beta who is my hero! And the other is to danniperson who came up with this idea originally, last chapter I told you to check out her story resistance now you need to start checking out her series of short stories based on what happens after the war in the characters lives, she has some really fantastic pairings going on…one's I'd never considered…fluer/Hermione for example! Very hot too! Go read! NOWWWW! Well after you read this story…ok more AN at the end of the chapter so I don't give away any spoilers.

WARNING: This chapter contains a minor scene of non-consensual sexual activity, nothing too graphic. Please no flames!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Betrayals<p>

"Harry, you're going to be late!" Draco called up the stairs, annoyed that it was the third time that morning that he had to yell to wake up his husband. Draco sighed shaking his head as he walked back into the kitchen with his pregnancy potion clutched in his hand; the wizard who had come up with this potion one hundred and fifty years ago had only succeeded in making it as reliable as a woman's fertility. Meaning that Draco would have had to take it over a long span of time and hope to Merlin that it was successful. But when Draco and Harry had gotten married, Severus had gifted them with an improved formula that he had created and had since marketed. One dose of the potion is all it would take to be impregnated on the day of ingestion.

Draco shook his head chuckling as he heard Harry get out of bed swearing when he saw the time. Draco sat down at the table beside his boys and smiled at Twinky when she handed him his customary glass of orange juice into which he promptly poured his vile tasting pregnancy potion. "So what are you boys doing today?" he asked as he heard the shower in the ensuite bathroom turn on.

" T'inky is taking us to Uncle George's store!" Alexander said excitedly before shoving his mouth full of porridge.

Sebastian took a small bite of his watermelon chewing it carefully and swallowing before speaking up in a calm voice. "Then I get to go to Flo..Flor….Blotts and get a book." he said with a smile.

Draco smiled at his two very different twins. "Alright well be good yeah? Mind Twinky and remember you are Malfoys and Potters; behave yourselves." He said with a wink just as Harry walked into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry Twinky but I am running late I don't have time for breakfast, just wanted to kiss all my boys and tell them to have a good day." Harry said with a smile as he kissed Zander and Basitan on the foreheads before walking over to where Draco was sitting. "And you have a great day at work!" Harry said with a smirk as he grabbed his husband's orange juice, drinking it down in two quick gulps. "Thanks love." he said before quickly kissing Draco and apparating away, never noticing the amused look on his husband's face.

* * *

><p>Draco laughed to himself as he walked to the apothecary he had opened after the war, Harry had drank his pregnancy potion without even noticing it! Not that it mattered much, Harry was strictly the dominate partner in their marriage so it wouldn't affect him any; but it was still amusing to think of. As Draco neared his shop his happy mood began to disappear. The assistant, Greg, he had hired three months ago had been making some very inappropriate advances and even after having had many talks with the young man, the advances continued. Draco had talked to Harry about the problem, explaining how uncomfortable the man made him feel, even if he never showed it. Harry had been upset but very level headed with his advice; he suggested that Draco should give Greg one final warning and if the advances continued he would have to let him go. Draco had done just that, he had told his assistant that he was on his last chance and the advances had stopped for about a week, until on Friday when Greg had attempted to kiss Draco. So today Draco had to fire Greg and he was not looking forward to it, even though it would be a relief to have the advances come to an end.<p>

Draco sighed as he unlocked the door to the shop and began his work for the day trying to get as much accomplished as he could before Greg arrived at four pm.

In the hours before Greg was to arrive Draco had accomplished much of his to-do list and had made a healthy handful of galleons; in fact Draco's day was going so well he had almost forgotten about his earlier anxiety, until Greg walked in the door.

Greg walked over to the counter. "Hello _Draco._" he said, drawling Draco's name as if savouring the taste of it on his tongue.

Draco schooled his facial expression as he had been taught from a young age. "Hello Greg." he said packing away his work then turning to his assistant. "Greg, as I am sure you recall, a little over a week ago I informed you that your inappropriate advances towards me needed to stop or else I would have to let you go. On Friday you attempted to kiss me, which was a violation of your last chance to continue working here. Your employment here has now come to an end, unless you're purchasing potion ingredients you need to leave." Draco said in a manner that would have made his father proud.

Greg looked at Draco shocked before sneering. "You're sacking me for trying to give you what you've been begging for. You know Draco you are a huge tease." Greg began walking closer to Draco before saying as he pulled out his wand. "I know you have wanted me since I started here, and I'm not leaving until you have me." Draco quickly reached for his wand but couldn't draw it before Greg shouted. "Imperio!"

* * *

><p>"Have a good night, Professor Potter!" A fifth year called as Harry walked out the front doors of the castle. Today had been one of those days that reminded Harry why he loved teaching, almost every student in his fifth year Slytherin Gryffindor mix was able to successfully produce a patronus and Harry was very proud. Once Harry had made his way across the grounds and out of the gate he disapperated appearing again in front of Draco's shop, hoping to surprise his husband and get him to close shop early. Harry smiled as he entered the apothecary looking around for Draco only to find the shop surprisingly empty. <em>"Must be in the back."<em> Harry thought walking towards the door behind the counter, as he neared the door he could hear muffled voices from the back room. Harry frowned. _"Who is back there with Draco? He was going to fire Greg today and no one else works here, maybe a supplier."_ he wondered as he opened the door only to be greeted with the sight of his naked husband on his knees pleasuring a man who Harry could only assume was Greg who had is back to the door. Draco's eyes were closed as he continued to take Greg's cock in his mouth, causing the other man to moan. Harry had seen enough before turning on his heels and rushing out of the shop, his heart breaking more with every step. By the time his feet had carried him home he was fighting back the sobs that threatened to wrack his body. Harry stood on his front lawn looking at the little house Draco had so loved when they were looking. Harry knew he couldn't go in there, he couldn't see the evidence of his seemingly perfect life, knowing that it had just been shattered. Without a second thought Harry apperated to the gates of Hogwarts and quickly walked back to the castle, ignoring anyone who he met on his way. Within moments Harry was in the dungeons knocking loudly on the door to Severus's private quarters only to have the Potions Master open the door a moment later with a scowl on his face.

"Potter what are you doing? I was under the impression you went home." Severus said irritable from being disturbed. "Why are you here?" he asked, noticing Harry's distress.

Harry shook his head to let the older man know he didn't want to talk about it. "I need a drink." he said his voice sounding hollow and broken to his own ears. Severus raised an eyebrow before beckoning his young friend into his quarters motioning for Harry to close the door. Within moments Harry was seated on Severus's sofa staring into the fire in the grate. "Thank you." he muttered as Severus handed him a tumbler full of what smelled like fire whiskey.

Severus nodded as he sat down on the sofa next to Harry and watched as the young man quickly drank half of his whiskey, not even registering the bun of the alcohol as it went down his throat. After a few more minutes of silence Severus decided enough was enough. "Potter what happened? You're obviously shaken."

Harry looked away from the fire with eyes full of the tears he was fighting to hold in. "I…I can't tell you, you need to look for yourself…I won't fight you." Harry said looking Severus in the eyes all his pain evident on his face.

Severus nodded pulling out his wand and pointing it at Harry before muttering "Legilimens." Severus was instantly shifting through Harry's memories of his day, not seeing anything that would have upset him this bad. He was about to break the spell when he watched Harry enter Draco's apothecary, he saw what Harry saw in the backroom. As the memory of Harry leaving the shop started, Severus ended the spell to see Harry sitting in front of him shaking as tears silently rolled down his face. Severus sighed as the disappointment in his godson and sympathy for his young friend rolled over him. Severus stood up, took the empty tumbler from Harry's hand and over to the liquor cabinet, refilled it and poured himself one as well. Severus sat down next to Harry again and handed him his tumbler before taking a deep drink of his own. He couldn't believe his godson would do such a thing, and if he hadn't seen it vividly in Harry's own memories he wouldn't have believed it.

The pair sat drinking in silence for some time; at some point Severus brought the bottle of fire whiskey over to the sofa. After Harry's fourth tumbler of whiskey he finally broke the silence. "He told me last night he wanted another baby." he muttered his eyes never leaving the fireplace. When Severus didn't answer Harry spoke again. "I just wish I could forget what I saw, can you obliviate me?" he asked sincerely turning to look at Severus.

Severus shook his head grabbing the bottle of fire wiskey and refilling both tumblers. "Fire whiskey will help for tonight Potter, just drink." he said not really wanting to talk about what had happened.

Two tumblers later both Severus and Harry were really feeling the effects of the alcohol they had been drinking, Harry looked up at the clock and started laughing "You know…It's sad that we are completely sloshed at seven in the evening." he said his words slightly slurred.

Severus glared at the very drunk man. "Speak for yourself Potter, I am in no way…sloshed." he said his lips quivering in the effort to not smile.

Harry rolled his eyes, seeing through the older man's act. "I've known you too long Severus, when you try not to smile it's the same as you actually smiling." Harry laughed smiling widely at his old professor.

"Is that so Potter?" Severus asked an actual smile on his face. _"The damn brat is right, I'm sloshed."_ Severus thought shaking his head internally.

Harry stared at his older friend in complete awe, never before had he ever seen Severus truly smile, it was breathtaking. All the worry lines caused by age and war had disappeared, the normally reserved dark eyes were full of emotion and all Harry wanted to do was kiss the man in front of him. _"Why not, can blame it on being drunk, that's probably all it is anyways."_ Harry thought before leaning in and kissing Severus firmly on his smiling lips.

Severus froze as Harry's lips met his own, he knew Harry was drunk and he had just seen his husband being unfaithful, those facts alone kept Severus from kissing the younger man back. But when Harry growled in frustration and grabbed the back of Severus's head and pulled him in closer, trying to get him to respond; Severus gave in. It had been so long since he'd had this type of physical contact that Severus couldn't help but give in to the brat who was kissing him with such abandon. Harry groaned happily as Severus bit his lower lip teasingly as he pulled Harry closer, feeling the young toned body flush against his own. Within moments both men had to break the kiss to gasp desperately for the oxygen they had been depriving their bodies of. Severus looked down at Harry and fought back the desire to ravage the young man. Seeing the lust and desire written plainly on Severus's face, Harry smirked as he slowly removed his teaching robes before kissing Severus passionately; his hands deftly undoing the row of buttons on the older man's robes.

Severus groaned knowing that he had to stop this before it went farther and began pulling away only to have Harry wrap a hand in his long hair. "Severus, please don't, I need you." Harry said in between kisses his voice sounding needy and close to the breaking point.

Severus returned every kiss Harry placed on his lips, knowing that he couldn't stop now if he tried. "As you wish." he murmured his lips never leaving Harry's.

Within minutes both men were dressed only in their underwear and Harry was kissing his way down Severus's torso, leaving love bites everywhere as he made his way down to the elastic of Severus's boxers. Severus groaned as Harry pulled his boxers down exposing his aching cock to the cool air of the dungeons. The cool air was quickly replaced with Harry's very talented mouth. After a couple minutes of Harry's divine mouth and tongue pleasuring Severus he reached down and gently pushed Harry's head away from his aching cock. "I'm not twenty anymore brat." Severus explained upon seeing Harry's crestfallen expression.

Harry smirked when he realized that Severus had indeed been enjoying himself. Harry leaned down and kissed Severus passionately before pulling away. "Do you have any lube?" he asked.

Severus smirked and raised an eyebrow that the young man. "I do, but you won't be needing it." he said as he watched Harry's face get a confused expression. Severus knew that Harry was always the dominant partner in his marriage but Severus would be damned if he was going to bottom underneath a Gryffindor.

Severus knew the exact moment that Harry understood what Severus was talking about, his face took on a surprised expression mixed with a little fear. "I don't bottom." he said nervously as he sat up on his knees still kneeling in between Severus's legs.

Severus sat up and pushed Harry down onto his back before slowly crawling along the sofa until he was above the young man. "Neither do I." Severus purred as he leaned down and began kissing Harry's neck feeling the young man relax. By the time Severus had teased his way down Harry's body and removed his boxers, Harry was a writhing sweaty mess. As Severus took Harry's weeping length into his mouth he wordlessly and wandlessly summoned his bottle of lube from his bedroom. Once it arrived Severus dipped a finger into his personally made lube, and giving Harry's head a particularly strong suck he slipped his finger into the young man's tight entrance.

"Fuck!" Harry cried as his muscles clamped around the intruding digit and his head fell back in pleasure. Panting Harry tried to relax knowing it would feel better once he did. Harry took a deep breath in and let it out focusing on how Severus's mouth was making him feel rather than how his finger was making him feel, and within moments he had relaxed and was enjoying himself again.

Severus felt Harry relax around his finger so he started moving it in and out trying to coat his passage with the lube, after a few moments he dipped another finger in the lube before pressing it into Harry to join his first finger. Once again Harry tensed up but he relaxed quicker, and by the time Severus was scissoring his fingers stretching Harry's entrance in preparation Harry was moaning again.

"Now Severus!" Harry cried out as one of the older man's fingers brushed against Harry's prostate giving Harry his first taste of the pleasure that comes from bottoming.

Severus smirked around Harry's cock before running his finger over that spot again enjoying the strangled sound that came from Harry at the contact. Slowly Severus removed his fingers and his mouth and got up onto his knees. "Roll over, it will be less painful that way." He muttered giving Harry a quick kiss before motioning for Harry to roll onto his hands and knees. Harry quickly obeyed while Severus quickly coated his cock in lube, moaning at the sight of Harry's prepared entrance waiting for him. Severus grabbed Harry's hip with one hand using the other to guide him into Harry, slowly pushing in just past the entrance. Severus stopped, hearing Harry hiss in pain as his entire body tensed up. Kissing Harry's shoulders lightly Severus removed his hand from his own cock and reached around to stroke Harry's now softening member. "Relax brat." Severus said kissing Harry's neck as his hand began stroking Harry's cock back to life.

After a few minutes Severus felt Harry's muscles loosen up and Harry groaned, pushing himself back towards Severus. "Move." he muttered.

Severus hissed at the restraint it took not to slam himself into Harry's tightness, very slowly he pushed deeper giving Harry a chance to adjust. By the time Severus was all the way in he was panting with the effort it took to restrain himself, slowly he pulled back then slowly pushed forward again. Within moments Severus had a slow gentle rhythm going, hoping that he wasn't causing Harry too much pain.

"Severus, faster!" Harry moaned once the pain had disappeared.

Severus quickly removed his hand from Harry's cock and grabbed Harry's other hip thrusting hard into the young man, groaning at how good it felt. After a few minutes Severus could tell he wasn't going to last much longer, it had been far too long since he had been intimate with any one. Reaching around to take a hold of Harry's cock, Severus thrust hard hitting Harry's prostate causing the young man to cry out in pleasure. Severus continued to ram into Harry's sweet spot as he stroked the younger man.

"Fuck!" Harry cried as his entire body tensed up and he climaxed all over Severus's sofa. The tightening of Harry's passage around Severus pushed the older man over the edge, and with a few more thrust he groaned as he came hard into Harry.

Both men remained still panting heavily trying to regain their breath, after a few moments Severus pulled himself out of Harry and laid back on the sofa, throwing an arm over his face as he tried to calm his breathing. Harry slowly got off his hands and knees and laid down on the sofa between Severus's legs, resting his head on Severus's stomach before dozing off. Severus looked down at the sleeping Harry, wondering how badly the young man would regret this in the morning, before he too fell asleep.

* * *

><p>AN: Ok so hope you guys liked that, I got a lot of reviews for last chapter wondering how Draco was going to cheat on Harry and stuff like that, and before you say anything…the summery does not say he cheated on Harry just that Harry caught him with another man…please please please don't flame me.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: Guilt

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no moneys….

AN: Hey guys I need you all to do a huge favour for my beta waiting4amadmanwithabox pray for her I don't care to what god, or what power that be that you pray to but please do…she has something going on with her brain…she is a teenager…she has had heart attacks (I think if I remember correctly) and strokes, and now has no control over her legs…she is a good person and does not deserve this…please please please pray (again to whom you pray doesn't matter) but she has asked for prayers on her facebook so I'm extending those to the world of fanfiction….please…pray…

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Guilt<p>

_"My head feels like a hippogriff decided to sleep on it!"_ Harry complained internally, as he woke up the next morning. _"How much did I drink?"_ he wondered as the events of yesterday afternoon flashed through his head, finding Draco with Greg, going to Hogwarts, drinking with Severus, shagging…_"Fuck!" _ Harry screamed internally as he snapped his eyes open only to find his face currently resting on the very scarred chest of one Severus Snape.

"You finally decided it was time to wake up." Snape sneered at the look of shock and fear on the younger man's face.

Harry blinked a few times trying to clear his extremely hung-over head. "What time is it?" Harry asked, his voice rough from the alcohol and lack of use.

"Just before five am." Severus replied as he shifted slightly trying to sit up with Harry on his chest.

Harry sat up and quickly let out a pained groan as his head began throbbing even more. "Merlin, how much did I drink?" Harry asked aloud this time as he clutched his head and closed his eyes.

Severus chuckled as he stood up off the couch, grabbed his boxers from the floor, pulled them on and then walked over to his potions cupboard. "Between the two of us, we finished off a full bottle of Ogdans Finest…so I would say a fair amount." he said as he grabbed two potions from the cupboard, walked back over to the couch and sat back down. "Here drink these." Severus said handing the potions to a very pained Harry.

Harry opened his eyes and took the two potions opening one and smelling it. "What are they?" he asked curiously, before drinking the open potion, not even entertaining the idea that Severus would give him anything harmful.

"The one you just drank is a hangover relief, and the other one is for your pain." Severus said as he leaned back into the soft cushions of the sofa.

Harry looked at the pain relief potion with a confused frown on his face as he felt the hangover potion working its magic. "But the pain in my head is gone now." he said still confused.

Severus turned to look over at the naked young man on his sofa wondering how anyone could be so dense. "That is not the pain I was referring too. I wasn't exactly gentle with you last night, and while you may not feel the pain right now, the moment you stand you will."

"Oh…yeah." Harry muttered as he quickly downed the potion only to feel the slight discomfort in his backside disappear. "Thanks."

Severus nodded before averting his eyes as a very nude Harry stood up and began dressing in his clothes that were scattered around the room. Once Harry was dressed and looking halfway presentable, Severus decided to be merciful and give him an out. "You may use my floo if you wish."

"Thank you." Harry said, his face and voice sounding a little too relieved as he walked towards the fireplace; taking a handful of floo powder from the jar on the mantle and throwing it into the fire, calling out: "Malfoy cottage!"

* * *

><p>Draco hadn't moved from the sofa in the den for hours. Once he had gotten home, he had taken the hottest shower of his life; casting multiple scourgify's on his violated body, only leaving the shower when Twinky came in and turned off the water and wrapped him in a towel. Draco had gotten dressed in his sleeping pants and a bulky sweater of Harry's and had gone into the den and sat on the sofa, not moving since. Draco barely acknowledged his sons when they came to say goodnight, and hardly noticing that Harry had not came home. All that Draco could think about was what had happened, how hard he had fought the unforgivable curse to no avail. He was staring out the dark window in the den when Harry flooed into the room, but he didn't even notice.<p>

Harry stepped out of the fireplace in the den of his home to see Draco sitting up on the sofa staring out of the window. "Draco?" Harry asked, all of his former pain and anger disappearing at the look on his husband's face.

At the sound of Harry's voice, Draco turned towards the fireplace. "H…Harry." Draco whispered speaking the first words he had uttered since he left his shop and tears welling up in his eyes.

Harry quickly walked over to the sofa and sat down beside his husband. "Draco, what's wrong?" Harry asked noticing how Draco flinched away as Harry tried to wrap him in his arms.

Draco took a deep shaky breath and shook his head as if to clear the unwanted memories from his brain. "Where were you?" Draco asked quietly trying to change the subject.

"I got sloshed with Severus and decided to sleep it off on his sofa." Harry said with a shrug hoping that Draco was convinced, after all Harry did get sloshed with Severus occasionally. Draco nodded without saying a word. "Draco, baby, what's wrong?" Harry asked again growing quite concerned for his husband.

Draco shook his head his eyes wide and terrified. "No…I can't tell you Harry…I can't think about it!"

Harry frowned in confusion. _"Is this about him cheating on me? Why would he let on that he was upset?"_ he wondered before sighing sadly. "If you can't tell me Draco, will you show me?" he asked as he wordlessly summoned his pensive.

Draco nodded with his eyes full of tears he was trying hard not to spill. "Can I use your wand?" he asked wincing at how pathetic his voice sounded.

"Of course." Harry said softly as he placed his wand in Draco's outstretched hand and placed the pensive on his lap on the sofa. A few minutes later Draco's painful memory was swirling around inside the pensive. After setting the pensive on the coffee table, Harry leaned forwards and muttered: "Here I go!" before sticking his face into the pensive.

* * *

><p>Draco watched the spot where Harry had been sitting a few minutes ago, wondering what would happen after his husband saw the memory of what happened at the shop. Would he go after Greg, would he not want Draco any more now that he had been sullied, would he call the Aurors?<p>

After what seemed like an eternity, Harry finally emerged from the pensive racked with guilt and tears running down his cheeks his thoughts a tangled ugly mess. _"He didn't cheat on me…I cheated on him…Oh sweet Merlin I cheated on my husband…my husband who was being raped…"_

"Harry….please say something." Draco whispered his voice scared and shaky as he watched the love of his life crying and shaking on the sofa next to him. "I tried Harry, I tried to fight the curse…I've never been able to fight it…not even in third year when Mad Eye….Crouch cast it in class…I tried I swear I tried!" Draco rambled terrified that Harry was blaming him for giving in to the unforgivable.

Draco's words snapped Harry out of his own thoughts bringing him back to reality, he had to be strong for Draco, there was plenty of time to beat himself up over what had happened with Snape but now was not the time. "No, no, baby it's not your fault!" Harry said softly as he very slowly reached over to his husband to rub his back. "it's that bastard's fault! He deserves the Kiss for what he did!" he continued relieved that Draco didn't pull away from his touch. Draco didn't respond but just sat there as Harry rubbed small soothing circles on his back, after a while Draco was about to speak up when Harry quickly sprung to his feet. "That's it! I'm going to floo the Aurors office, they need to catch that son of a bitch! They may need to see your memories." Harry said quickly as he thought aloud but at seeing the horrified look on his husband's face, he quickly changed his mind. "They won't see them I promise, if the word of 'Harry Potter the Chosen One' isn't enough, then I will hunt the bastard down myself!" Harry reassured his husband before quickly walking over to the fireplace and grabbing a handful of floo powder.

* * *

><p>It was ten pm and Harry was just crawling into bed. He had sent Draco to get some sleep hours before; once the blonde was done speaking with the Aurors, but had stayed up himself thinking. Shorty after Harry flooed the Auror Office he had quickly sent an owl to the Headmaster informing him that he needed a day or two of leave to deal with a family emergency. It had taken the majority of the morning to brief the Aurors on all he knew and convince them of what had really happened; he had even gone so far as being submitted to veritaserum to prove the truth of what had happened. Harry sighed as he slipped into bed as softly and quietly as he could hoping not to wake Draco.<p>

"You know what? Things happen for a reason." Draco whispered with his eyes closed once Harry was in bed.

Harry rolled onto his side so he could face his husband. "I thought you were asleep…and what things Draco?" Harry asked trying to stifle a yawn.

Draco chuckled softly almost sounding like himself. "This morning I was laughing at you, you drank my orange juice."

"So?" Harry asked confused.

Draco chuckled somewhat bitterly. "It was a good thing you did though…my orange juice had my pregnancy potion in it."


	4. Chapter 4: Revenge is a dish

Disclaimer: I make no money from my fanfiction everything belongs to JK

AN: Thank you all so much for your happy thoughts and prayers! My beta is out of the hospital and she is feeling much better! I'd like to say thanks to leviosaHex for helping me work some glitches out with this chapter and getting my ass in gear lol. ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Revenge is a dish….<p>

Harry James Potter was screwed and he knew it. He had walked in on what he thought was his husband being unfaithful, had gotten sloshed with his friend, had then let said friend top him in a drunken romp, found out his husband had been raped not cheating on him, and lastly found out he had drunk his husband's pregnancy potion. Yes Harry was screwed. As he replayed the events of that day all he could wonder to himself was if he had done something so terribly evil that the universe was trying to punish him for something.

"Professor Potter, sir, class is over, may we go?"

Harry was snapped from his thoughts by a second year Ravenclaw in his last class of the day. "What? Oh yeah, class dismissed." He stammered distractedly before turning back to the essay he had been marking all class and quickly getting lost in his own thoughts again. What was he going to do? He cheated on Draco, with Snape, and bottomed…something he refused to ever do with Draco…and he had drunk the pregnancy potion which never failed…meaning he was pregnant. Harry shook his head roughly trying to get that thought out of his head, there had to be a chance that the potion didn't work, there just had to be. With a sigh Harry stood up and walked out of the classroom towards the dungeons, the only way he would know for certain is to ask Severus about the potion. Within a few minutes Harry was standing in front of Severus's office door feeling very much like a nervous student again. He took a deep breath, quickly knocked on the door and waited until he heard the customary "Enter" before walking in. After taking one more breath, Harry opened the door and walked into Severus's office leaving himself alone with Severus for the first time since the fateful night.

"Ah Potter, I was wondering when you would have the Gryffindor courage to talk with me again." Severus said, his voice clearly amused as he looked up from the essay he was marking.

Harry sighed as he walked to Severus's desk and sat down in the hard wooden chair across from the Potions master. "Severus…about the other night we were-"

"Drunk and it should never have happened and it will never happen again." Severus finished with a raised eyebrow finishing Harry's sentence in a mocking tone.

"Severus…this is not why I came down here, but as far as I'm concerned it was just a drunken shag…" Harry trailed off running a hand through his hair nervously as the older man's eyes stared into his, as if searching for something.

"Whatever will help you sleep better at night Potter." Severus sneered finally breaking the intense eye contact. "Now what is it you want?"

Harry mentally shook himself to get rid of the inappropriate thoughts that had popped into his head at the question. "I want to know if there is anyway the pregnancy potion can fail. Is it always 100% effective?" Harry asked nervously, hoping Severus didn't ask too many questions.

Severus stopped marking the essay he had just grabbed and looked up at his former student, current friend, and one-time lover, there was something he wasn't telling the older man. "No, it is always effective…" he trailed off as he thought, "Had Draco taken the potion that morning?" he asked quietly as the thought popped into his head; if Draco had taken the potion and had bottomed during his affair then….

Severus's musing was cut short by Harry's shaky voice "No…I did." He said before burying his face in his hands speaking the whole time. "I was running late and drank Draco's orange juice that morning; I didn't know he puts his pregnancy potion in his orange juice."

Severus stared at the man before him in absolute shock, this could not be happening, there was no way Potter was pregnant with his child! Severus found himself wondering if there was a way the potion could have failed but he knew there wasn't. "Idiot boy." Severus said his voice hollow as his emotions tried to catch up with his brain.

Harry ground his palms into his eyes after pushing his glasses up onto his forehead as he took deep breaths to keep his emotions in check. "I know, Severus I'm so sorry, I will take care of it…St. Mungo's should be able to get rid of it, or maybe there is a potion…" Harry said quietly as he warred with his morals over the decision. Harry didn't believe in abortion but he couldn't put Draco through any more pain and suffering than he was in already.

Severus stared at Harry in disbelief. Never had he ever expected the Saviour of the Wizarding world to be considering aborting a baby. "Potter as loath as I am to have a child, I will not stand by and let you abort the only baby I will likely have." Severus growled lowly, not even realizing before he spoke that he didn't want this baby to die.

Harry snapped his head up and stared at the blurry form of Snape. Tears swam in his eyes before he pulled his glasses back over his eyes. "Severus I can't have this baby, Draco can't know what I've done, and he will if I stay pregnant." Harry said desperately, trying to convince the Potions Master.

"So you are willing to end the life of a three day old fetus to keep your adulterous husband in the dark about your own unfaithfulness?" Severus sneered as he raised his eyebrow.

Harry took a deep breath that sounded suspiciously like a sob. "Draco didn't cheat on me…He tried to fire his assistant Greg and the bastard cast the Imperius on Draco…He couldn't fight it off…that is what I walked in on. That is why I can't stay pregnant…I can't break his heart like that." Harry whispered as he stared at Severus, his eyes begging the older man to understand and agree with Harry's decision.

Severus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose to try to stem off the migraine that was quickly approaching. He had known there was something not right about the whole situation; he had been shocked that his godson would be unfaithful after being witness to his own father's many affairs and seeing what they did to his family. Severus knew he should never have slept with Harry, yes they had been very intoxicated but Severus knew everything he had been doing. But at the time he didn't care, he had desired the lithe young man for far too long not to act upon the situation. Look where it got him, a child he didn't want, and a Godson whom he loved about to have his world shattered…maybe Potter had the right idea… "The old muggle proverb has proven correct in this case, Potter…Revenge is a dish best served cold…"

* * *

><p>"Daddy, Father, will you teach us how to ride our brooms please? You promised you would Daddy!" Sebastian pleaded with Alexander standing behind him holding the toy brooms with a height restriction charm that Draco and Harry had given them for their birthday.<p>

Harry smiled at his sons before turning back to Draco who was sitting beside him on the sofa in the den again dressed in sleeping pants and an oversized jumper. "Draco love, what do you say about teaching our sons to fly?" Harry asked hoping that the idea of spending quality time with their twins would bring him back to himself.

Draco turned and looked at Harry as if he just noticed he was there. "No you go ahead. I have a head ache, I think I will take a potion and go for a lay down." He said, his voice hollow and emotionless, the same as it had been since Draco woke up the day after his rape three weeks ago.

Harry nodded his head with a small smile. "Feel better." He said softly as his husband walked out of the room. Harry sighed sadly, he knew that being raped changed a person and often led to depression. Harry had hoped that Draco's family would help keep him from becoming depressed but it hadn't.

"Daddy, is Father mad at us?" Sebastian asked in his small thoughtful voice after Draco had shut the door behind him.

"He use to play with us and talk to us and hug us, now he doesn't even look at us." Alexander said not giving Harry a chance to answer.

Harry sighed, his heart breaking for his two little boys who weren't old enough to know better. Harry quickly sat down on the floor and pulled the twins into his lap. "My boys I love you and so does your Father, he isn't mad at you." Harry said softly as he kissed both of his twins on their foreheads as he tried to hide how much this saddened him.

"Then why is he not paying at..atten..attent-on to us?" Sebastian asked stumbling over the big word he couldn't quite pronounce.

Harry smiled down at his little scholar, Bastian was always listening to conversations to try and find a new word to use but lots of the time he couldn't say the words. "Attention Bastian…And your Father isn't feeling well lately. Something upset him terribly and it is making him feel very sad. When someone feels that sad it is hard for them to show people that they love them. But he does still love you, both of you, and he needs our love right now." Harry said softly hoping his children understood what he was trying to say.

"T'inky said that Father is broken inside and it hurts him." Alexander said sadly "Is Father broken?"

Harry hugged his boys close as his eyes misted over with unshed tears then he said softly: "Father's happy is broken, we just need to help him get it back."

* * *

><p>Later that night Harry sat in the rocking chair in the corner of the twins' bedroom watching the boys sleep. Draco had asked Harry if he could sleep in a different room shortly after his rape and Harry just couldn't bring himself to sleep in the guest room, so he had taken to either sleeping on the sofa in the den or here in the rocking chair. Harry pretended to be asleep when he saw Zander sit up in bed and look over towards Harry before quietly tip toeing to Bastian's bed and crawling in. Before Harry had started sleeping in their room he had never known that every night one of the boys would wake up and go to the other's bed. Knowing that his sons would always have each other made Harry smile softly before getting lost in his own thoughts once more.<p>

Harry sighed softly as he wondered for the millionth time what he was going to do. His life was falling apart in front of his eyes and he didn't know how to stop it. Once Harry heard Alexander snoring quietly he stood up and walked out of the room towards the den. Once in the den, he walked over to the bookshelf and cast a quick revealing charm on the third shelf, exposing a book that wasn't there before. Pulling the large book from the shelf he carried it to the sofa before whispering in parseltongue: "I open at the close." The book gave off a soft click and swung open; inside were Harry's invisibility cloak, the resurrection stone, both halves of the snapped Elder Wand, and the marauders map. "I can't believe I'm doing this." Harry muttered before grabbing the Resurrection Stone, closing his eyes and turning it over in his hand.

"Harry, sweetheart?" the voice of Lily Potter said softly.

Harry sighed and opened his eyes, allowing a few tears to fall down his cheeks. "Hi mum." He whispered, his voice hoarse with all the pent up emotions of the last three weeks.

Lily smiled at her son; never in a million years would she have wanted Harry to live the life he had. When he summoned her and James the last time it was to tell them he was happy and was going to marry Draco Malfoy. Since that day Lily had watched her son gain the happiness in life he had always deserved, she saw the wedding, she saw her grandsons being born. But she had seen the last three heart wrenching weeks of his life too. "Talk to me Harry, I know what is going on, but you need to let it out." She said softly as she stepped closer to Harry, never in all of the years after her death had Lily longed to hold her son more.

"I'm losing him mum. I saw people do this after the war, they retreated so far into themselves that they never came back. I can't lose him mum, the boys can't lose him! And even if he does pull out of this I will still lose him... I was kidding myself to think I could ever have an abortion. What do I do mum?" Harry asked, his eyes pleading with Lily to tell him what to do to make it better.

Lily watched as Harry succumbed to the emotions he'd been holding in for weeks. As Harry's shoulders began to shake from the sobs racking his body Lily felt her heart breaking. "Shhh, baby it will be ok." She whispered just like she did when Harry was a baby. "I don't know how this is going to work out Harry, what I do know is you can't hide the pregnancy forever, the sooner you tell him the better. You don't want to get him back and then have to explain what happened…better to get all the breaking done at once." She said once Harry had calmed down.

Harry sighed. "What if it makes him worse?" he asked.

"Harry, it will be easier to pull himself together once instead of him doing it, then being broken apart again and having to pull himself together again. Does that make sense?" Lily asked with a frown.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, and I will talk to Draco soon. Thanks mum I just needed to talk and work things out." Harry said slightly embarrassed.

"That is what a mother is here for Harry. I'm just sorry I haven't been able to be much help in the past. One more thing before I go, next time you're going to do something rash because someone hurt you, remember revenge is a dish best served cold." Lily said with a scolding look on her face.

Harry frowned. "Severus said something about that proverb too." he said confused.

"I know, who do you think told him it?"


	5. Chapter 5: Confessions

AN: **IMPORTANT INFORMATION:** hey guys, I didn't know how to fit this into the chapter but you need to know this. Harry's 6th year Draco didn't kill Dumbledore as we know, but still Albus died from the curse on his hand, he had taught Harry all he did in the books, the only difference is after Albus's and Harry's trip to the cave Dumbledore was so weakened that he succumbed to the curse on his hand. That way Snape was never charged with the murder of Dumbledore, and since Harry was the one to force Dumbledore to drink the potion from the cave the Elder Wand recognized Harry as defeating Albus thus Harry became its master. So the reason Voldie-poo tried to have Severus killed in the shrieking shack was because he found out Severus was working for the light….hope that ties up all the loose ends…if it doesn't let me know please…ok on another note…..WARNING!: This chapter contains sexual content of a graphic nature there are some acts depicted that may not be every ones cup of tea…if you don't like it don't read it…you have been warned.

PS.

This is my longest chapter EVER!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 Confessions:<p>

Harry sighed as he rested his forehead on the wall of the bathroom; it had been two weeks since he had summoned his mother and in those two weeks, his life had gotten even more complicated. Draco had withdrawn so far into himself that Harry had hired a mind healer who had been spending several hours a day every day with Draco. The boys would no longer even try to get their father's attention, and Harry's morning sickness had kicked in. Said morning sickness was the reason for Harry currently leaning shakily against the bathroom wall. Wondering how long he would keep hiding his unfaithfulness from Draco, Harry stood up and went to the sink to rinse his mouth out with water. At five weeks pregnant, this was Harry's third day of morning sickness and he was already tired of it!

Harry was snapped out of his thoughts by a small knock on the door. "Master Harry sir, you is being wanted sir, by the Mistress Healer sir." Twinky squeaked through the door.

"Thank you Twinky, tell her I will meet her in the den in a few minutes." Harry called back, his voice rough due to his raw throat. Sighing Harry stared at his face in the mirror. Healer Rolma would be sure to pick up on the small pin prick marks around his eyes and mouth that were the results of bursting blood vessels while losing his recently eaten meal. _"She knows anyway so what am I worried about?"_ Harry wondered ignoring his own thoughts as they provided the answer of: _"Her telling you to tell Draco."_

Harry quickly walked out of the bathroom towards the den, replaying the events of Healer Rolma's first visit to his home. Draco had refused to talk to her so instead Harry took advantage of her services and emptied his heart out to her about everything. While it had made Harry feel better, he saw no other benefit of continuing to have sessions with the witch, she was here for Draco.

"Good evening Harry; thank you for seeing me." Healer Rolma said with a calming smile as Harry walked into the den. "How are you feeling? The twins just came through here on their way to the bath and Alexander said you have been unwell since Monday." she asked, raising a knowing eyebrow in a most Snape-like manner indicating she knew the reason for his illness.

Harry shook his head with a small smile. "Of course he did, he knows you're a Healer and he thinks you can make me feel better; he has said as much." he said with a chuckle. "What can I do for you Healer Rolma?"

The witch sighed and sat down on the nearest sofa, indicating that Harry should do the same. "As I have told you, Draco is very reluctant to open up to me. But in our sessions I have been able to determine that he is a risk to himself at the moment, I wish to take him to my clinic and keep him there until he is well. No, Harry wait until I am finished." Rolma said seeing that Harry was about to interrupt. "There are other reasons for me to bring him with me. Earlier this evening Draco told me he doesn't want to stay here, he hates that he is afraid of you and can't even feel anything for the twins. At this point in time he feels that he will never be able to be in an…intimate relationship again and he wants a divorce for your sake. He is packing at the moment, I strongly urge you to go talk to him before he leaves; tell him about the things you told me. Since I am taking him with me to the clinic that will provide constant surveillance, I think now would be the best time to come clean. I will give the two of you some privacy, and will be here when you are done." Healer Rolma said making it very clear that Harry had no choice in any of this.

Harry sat on the sofa trying to take in what he had just heard, Draco wanted a divorce, he didn't care about the twins, Draco wanted a divorce…_"It is just like class today."_ Harry thought as he remembered his third year Ravenclaw-Slytherin split class this afternoon…

**Memory**

"Alright class, last time we learned about Boggarts and what they do; today we will learn about how to defend ourselves from one. It is a very simple spell but casting it is the tricky part. Boggarts make you see your worst fear, in order to cast the spell you need to be able to concentrate intensely on something that would turn your fear into something you found funny. Laughter is what does in a Boggart, so that's what the spell creates from you. The spell is _Riddikulus_. Line up, and when I open this wardrobe I need the first person in line to cast the spell then move to the back of the line. Ready? GO!" Harry said smiling as he opened the same wooden wardrobe with the same Boggart in it as when Remus had taught this class. Harry always loved teaching his third years, it brought back happy memories of the year Lupin had been his teacher.

Harry watched as some of the normal fears were manifested, spiders, snakes, and to Harry's amusement, Professor Snape who was a yearly occurrence. One Ravenclaw student's fear was an OWL marked with a Troll. By the time all the students had cast the spell twice successfully, Harry decided to end the class. "All right my turn." he called out with a smile as he stepped to the front of the line. waiting for the Boggart to turn into its usual Dementor; but instead of a Dementor in front of Harry stood his husband. Harry stared dumbly as Boggart Draco walked up to him and slapped him across the face before pulling off his wedding ring and dropping it at Harry's feet. Harry stood there not breathing as his worse fear was realized, after what felt like an eternity Harry raised his wand and muttered: "Riddikulus!" causing the Boggart Draco to turn into the same ferret from Harry's memory of fourth year.

**End Memory**

"Harry, you have to go talk to Draco, we need to leave soon." Healer Rolma said snapping Harry from his thoughts.

Harry shook his head and got off of the sofa. "Of course, excuse me." he said in a small voice before walking out of the den towards his and Draco's bedroom. Harry sighed before knocking on the door and letting himself in.

Draco stood by the wardrobe, one of his robes in his hands and his trunk open on the bed. "Hi" he said quietly.

"Hi." Harry replied, noting this was the closest to a conversation they had had in weeks. Taking a deep breath Harry walked over to the bed and sat down. "Healer Rolma told me everything, you want a divorce…" Harry trailed off sadly.

Draco ran his hand through his hair sighing. "Harry, all I feel is numb, I can't remember what love feels like, and even if I do some day…I never want to do…It just won't work Harry believe me. All I want from this divorce is the house. You can keep your money and I'll keep mine. I'm not going to fight you over the boys, you can have custody…I just want to be alone." Draco said as he threw his robes in to the trunk.

"How can you not want the boys?" Harry asked incredulously as he looked up at the husband he no longer knew.

"They need someone who can love them." Draco said as he closed his trunk. "I will have my solicitor contact yours. Now is that all Harry? I need to go."

Harry fought against the raising panic in his chest before finally muttering: "No there is something I need to tell you Draco. Please just listen."

Draco looked at Harry with confusion before nodding. "Alright but please hurry."

"The day that…everything happened." Harry started before swallowing nervously. "I came home from work early to surprise you and walked into your shop…I saw what was going on…I thought you were having an affair…I went to Severus's place to drown my pain in fire whiskey. At some point we both got very sloshed…and we ended up…I didn't know I had taken your potion…I'm pregnant, I'm so sorry." Harry finished nervously, not able to say the actual words proclaiming his infidelity.

Draco looked at Harry blankly for a minute before shaking his head. "I know that so many things in that statement should upset me, but they don't. Have a happy life Harry, maybe one day when I'm better we can be friends again." Draco said softly as he slowly pulled his wedding ring off his finger and laid it on the bedside table, before grabbing his trunk and walking out of the bedroom door.

Harry stood by the bed staring at the bedroom door that his husband had just walked through. _"Ex-husband."_ he reminded himself. "I love you Draco, I'm so sorry." Harry whispered as he sat down on the bed heavily, his body shaking with the force of holding in his tears. Harry was just removing his wedding ring and placing it next to Draco's when he heard the door swing open, followed by two sets of footsteps.

"Daddy where did father go? He went with Healer Ro-ma. Is he going to Mungo's to get his happy fixed?" Sebastian asked his eyes big and watery after seeing his father leave with his trunk.

Harry sighed sadly, he didn't know how to come to terms with what just happened let alone explain it to his three year olds. "Father went with Healer Rolma to get his happy fixed, yes Bastian. But you boys need to know something." Harry said as he gathered his two sons into his arms. "Father is going to live at Healer Rolma's clinic until he is better, but when he's better he will be coming back to this house…but we won't be here with him. Father and I aren't married any more, so we won't be living together anymore, you boys will be coming to live with me at Hogwarts." Harry explained hoping that he made sense to his sons.

Sebastian and Alexander looked at each other with their faces screwed up in concentration before Alexander whispered something in his brother's ear and Bastian smiled sadly and nodded, saying: "I think so…Daddy…like Uncle Nev'l and Aunt Luna?" he asked Harry.

Harry nodded kissing Sebastian on the top of the head, "Yes just like that buddy." He said sadly before calling out. "Twinky can you come here please?"

Seconds later the house elf was standing in front of Harry. "Yes master Harry, what can Twinky be doings for you?" she asked giving him a sympathetic smile.

"I need you to take the boys and begin packing all their things. We are moving to Hogwarts tonight, I hope to be there and settled before bed time. Is that possible?" Harry asked as he set the twins on their feet and stood up.

"Oh yes sir Master Harry, ifs Twinky is being allowed to use magics sir!" Twinky said with an enthusiastic nod of her head, which had her ears flopping.

Harry smiled softly. "Of course Twinky, I will be packing my own things, you need to bring your belongings as well. Leave anything of Draco's, this is his house now not ours." Harry said sadly dismissing the elf.

"Come little masters let us packs your things." Twinky said leading the twins from the bedroom quietly closing the door behind them.

Harry looked around the bedroom he and Draco had shared for years, where it used to feel warm and comforting, now it only felt cold and oppressing with all the memories of happier times. Shaking his head, telling himself there would be time to sulk later, Harry walked over to the fireplace; grabbing the Floo powder along the way. "Headmaster's office Hogwarts!" he called as he stuck his head in the flames. "Minerva, are you there?" Harry called out, waiting for Headmistress McGonagall to come into view.

"Yes, coming." her voice rang out from somewhere in her quarters, moments later she walked in front of her fireplace to see Harry's face in her floo. "Harry, what can I do for you?"

Harry sighed sadly, of course he'd have to give Minerva an explanation. "Draco and I are getting a divorce, he wants the house…Are there family quarters that the boys and I can move into?" Harry asked quickly looking anywhere but in the headmistress's eyes.

McGonagall looked at her former student with eyes full of sadness before responding. "Of course Harry, Hogwarts has always had family quarters for its teachers, I actually have a wonderful two bedroom near your office." she said hoping to cheer her lion up a bit.

Harry sighed and ran a fiery hand through his hair before looking at his employer and saying. "Actually Minerva I'm going to need a three bedroom if possible…"

"Of course, but whatever for Harry?" McGonagall asked confused

"Because I'm pregnant."

* * *

><p>The next morning Severus Snape was snapped out of his musings as two little voices called out through the Great Hall: "UNCLE SEB'RUS!"<p>

Looking up from his first coffee of the day, he saw two little strawberry blondes running towards the staff table fully intent on throwing themselves at him. Severus looked at Harry who was following quietly behind his boys with an apologetic look on his face. With a sigh, Severus resigned himself to the fact that within moments the entire student body would find out that he did indeed have a heart, and these boys had wormed their way into it.

"Uncle Seb'rus we missed you!" one of the twins said as they both threw themselves into the older man's arms hugging him tightly.

Trying to hold back the smile he felt tugging at his lips, he gently wrapped his arms around Bastian and Zander. "And I you, boys. Did you decide to come to work with daddy today?" Severus asked, whispering the word _daddy_ so that no one in the hall could hear him, that was one humiliation he did not need.

Both boys got very quiet all of a sudden before looking quickly from their father to Severus. After a moment Sebastian looked at Severus with tears in his eyes. "We live here now…Father doesn't want daddy or us…he's gone to the clinic and only wants the house." he whispered as he laid his head on Snape's chest.

Severus looked up and saw Harry standing beside his chair, a pained look on his face and his eyes red and swollen. Any words of comfort Severus was going to offer the boys caught in his throat when he saw that what he had heard was most definitely true.

"Come on boys it's time for breakfast, then Twinky is going to take you to see Hagrid." Harry whispered as he pulled out his wand and transfigured a goblet into a child sized table and chairs before sitting next to Severus and silently dishing out breakfast for his sons. Once the boys had their food, Harry grabbed a piece of toast and silently nibbled at it.

Severus glared at the students who were now staring at him, some in shock, some with sneers, and others like he was the giant squid. _"I will be taking quite a few points today to remind them of who I am."_ he thought with a smirk as he took a sip of his now cold coffee.

"Severus, I think we need to have a talk. I have a free period first class this morning." Harry muttered, snapping the older man from his thoughts.

"Very well." Severus said trying to hold in his sigh. "I have a free class as well, I assume my office will suffice?"

"Yes, I will take the boys to Twinky first then meet you there, yes?" Harry asked as he put his piece of half eaten toast onto his plate and began to stand. After Severus had nodded his consent, Harry gathered up the twins and walked down to their new home.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later Harry sat in Severus's office on a very hard chair, waiting for the Potions Master to say one word. Harry had been in the office for five minutes already and all Severus had said was "Enter." With an internal sigh Harry decided to start the conversation seeing as he was the one who asked for it. "I'm keeping the baby." he blurted out, unsure of what to say.<p>

Severus raised an eyebrow never looking away from the young man. "Am I to assume that our child is the reason for Draco leaving you?" he asked his voice holding only a slight sneer.

"No!" Harry growled not wanting to talk about him and Draco.

Severus leaned forward in his chair resting his elbows on his desk and folding his hands under his chin. "Does he even know about the baby and me?" he asked anger bubbling under his curiosity.

Harry looked up at Severus, saw the beginnings of anger in his eyes and couldn't help himself. "Why do you care?" he demanded as he embraced the slight anger he felt coming to the surface within him. _"Anger is better than pain."_ he thought sadly as he waited for Severus's response.

Narrowing his eyes at the former Gryffindor, Severus considered not responding. He knew what Harry was trying to do, but never was one to let himself be outdone by the brat so he responded. "Because he is my godson and as unwanted as this baby is, it is mine."

"You may be its biological father but that does not mean you have any rights in this, as far as I'm concerned you're no more than a sperm donor!" Harry hissed, knowing that Severus would understand the muggle reference.

Severus got to his feet knocking his chair over at the quick movement. "I have paternal rights too Potter! Or have you forgotten you were the one who came to me and spread your legs at the first hint that your own perfect little world was not so perfect!"

"I did not spread my legs!" Harry growled standing up as well and marching around the desk stopping a few feet from the very angry Severus.

"Oh no? I distinctly remember you begging me, saying you needed me!" Severus sneered with a cruel smirk.

"You bastard!" Harry yelled as he balled up his fist and took a swing for Severus's nose.

Severus saw the fist flying his way and reacted just in time; catching Harry's wrist, stopping the fist inches from his face. Both men stood there glaring at the other, refusing to look away as they panted for breath, trying to control their anger.

Snape sighed and was about to let go of Harry's wrist when the young man's tongue darted out to moisten his lips. Before he knew what he was doing, Severus yanked on Harry's wrist, pulling his body flush against his. Instantly he leaned down and pressed his lips to Harry's in a passionate kiss filled with anger and longing. Severus had been unable to think of anything else than this for five weeks; feeling Harry against him, tasting his lips, feeling his arousal pressed against him. Severus was snapped out of his thoughts by Harry moaning into his mouth as his hands began awkwardly undoing the many buttons on Severus's robes. Groaning, Severus followed Harry's lead and removed the brat of his teaching robes and quickly started on the buttons of Harry's shirt.

Harry finally got all of Severus's buttons undone just as the older man was relieving Harry of his shirt. Harry broke the kiss to catch his breath as he ran his hands over Severus's bare chest stopping to run his thumb over one of Severus's nipples. "Now I know why you have so many buttons…you don't wear a shirt underneath those robes!" he muttered as he leaned in and took the nipple into his mouth giving it a none-too gentle bite.

"Brat!" Severus hissed and tangled a hand into Harry's hair pulling his face up to meet his before plundering his mouth again. Severus's tongue was exploring every part of Harry's mouth as he reached between their bodies and palmed Harry's hard cock through his trousers. Hearing Harry moan, Severus broke the kiss and, never taking his hand from Harry's hardness, he quickly cast a locking and silencing charm on the door before turning his full attention back to the young man who was currently thrusting his cock into his waiting hand. With a smirk Severus pulled away from the kiss, his teeth latching onto Harry's bottom lip; nibbling on it for a moment before letting it go and kissing his way to Harry's ear then nibbling on that as he removed his hand from Harry's throbbing groin.

"No please." Harry gasped as he thrust his hips forward trying to find the hand that was previously rubbing him to completion.

Severus just chuckled as he quickly undid Harry's trousers and pulled them and his boxer shorts down to his knees. Then he backed up and let Harry finish removing his clothing while Severus quickly dropped his own trousers and skivvies, toeing off his shoes. The moment both of their clothing was off, both men flew at each other, their lips crashing together forcefully. Severus started to go to his knees pulling Harry with him until they were both kneeling on the cold stone floor. In moments Harry was on his back with Severus above him kissing him senseless and thrusting his cock along Harry's own length. Breaking the kiss, Severus grabbed his discarded wand and summoned a jar of his own made lubricant, never stopping his constant thrusting. After a moment Severus got off of Harry. "On your hands and knees Potter, I'm going to fuck you and this time you can't blame it on being drunk." Severus growled as he gripped Harry's hips causing the young man to whimper. Severus held back a moan once Harry had obeyed, seeing the former Gryffindor on his knees with his ass presented to the Potions Master was the best thing he had ever seen. With a smirk Severus ran a single finger down Harry's spine all the way down to his puckered hole which clenched as Severus teased it with his finger. Grabbing his wand Severus cast a silent cleansing charm on Harry's hole. With a smirk Severus leaned in closer and grabbed both of Harry's ass cheeks and spread them before leaning in and running his tongue around Harry's entrance.

"Oh Merlin!" Harry cried out in pleasure as he pushed back against Severus causing the man's tongue to press just inside of Harry's tight hole.

Severus smirked before proceeding to tease Harry with his tongue to the point where tears of frustration were falling from Harry's eyes. "Say it brat! What do you want?" Severus sneered pulling his tongue from Harry's entrance only to replace it with a lubed finger.

Harry whimpered as Severus's finger brushed his prostate. "Severus…I want…fuck me!" Harry cried out as a second finger joined the first.

Severus smirked before pulling his fingers out of his lover's ass and spreading the lubricant over his own straining cock. "As you wish." Severus muttered in Harry's ear before he bit down on Harry's neck as he buried himself deeply inside of Harry.

"Fuck!" Harry cried as the pain in his arse was over ridden by the pleasure and the pain in his neck.

Severus hissed at the tightness as he pulled his hips back only to snap them back forward burying his cock deep into Harry's ass, moaning at how tight the brat was. Knowing that he wouldn't last long, Severus shifted, repositioning himself and roughly slammed himself back into Harry's waiting hole, knowing he hit Harry's prostate by the straggled scream the younger man let out. Severus quickly set a fast pace, hitting Harry's prostate every other stroke and within minutes both men were on the verge of climax. With one more carefully aimed thrust, Severus had Harry spilling his cum onto the stone floor below him, Severus's climax followed quickly as the squeezing of Harry's abused passage milked his release from him.

Both men remained how they were. The only movements either of them made was the rapid rising and falling of their chests. After a moment Severus pulled out of Harry with a wet pop before rolling onto his back, the stone floor cooling the sweat causing him to shiver slightly.

"How did that happen?" Harry panted as he collapsed onto the floor, groaning when he realized he was laying in his own mess. "I mean we were arguing then we were all over each other."

Severus rolled his eyes as he rolled onto his side and observed the brat who made him loose control. "It's called angry sex Potter, it happens." Severus muttered as he watched the man who was pregnant with his child pant with his eyes closed.

Harry chuckled before murmuring. "'S'nice" in a sleepy voice.

"Don't you dare fall asleep Potter as I recall that is the reason I had a crink in my neck for days after our last encounter, you fell asleep on the sofa." Severus spat, trying to hide his amusement as he stood up and quickly started redressing.

Harry grumbled to himself as he stood up and cast a quick cleansing spell on himself, removing all evidence of what had just happened. As Harry pulled on his shorts and trousers he watched Severus doing up each button on his robes; hiding more and more of his scared chest and back. "I told Draco about the baby, and you." The words left Harry's mouth on their own accord, leaving Harry mortified that he had just admitted to arguing with his friend for no reason at all.

Severus's fingers stopped working on his buttons for a split second before they continued with their task. "So I was right, that is why Draco is leaving you." he stated, face to his horror, showing more concern than was acceptable.

"No!" Harry growled trying to keep his emotions in check as he pulled on his shirt and began buttoning up. "His mind healer informed me of the divorce before I even told Draco. In fact we have barely spoken since he was raped. He wouldn't look at me, wouldn't acknowledge the boys, wouldn't eat, wouldn't speak, all he'd do is sit on that blasted sofa staring at the wall! Then one day I found him with a vial in his hand, he wouldn't tell me what it was, I took it from him fearing it was poison. He freaked out because I touched his hand…his hand! After that I realized I was in over my head and called a mind healer. The more she came around the farther from me he got. Last night it was like I wasn't talking to my husband, I was talking to his ghost…except ghosts show more life! He sat there calmly, listening to me telling him that I cheated on him and that I'm pregnant with your baby. Then all he did was calmly state he didn't feel anything at the revelation, told me that he never wanted to be with someone again and set his wedding ring on the bedside table. He told me he didn't want the boys, just the house…he doesn't want them and they must have heard, he doesn't want our sons. He doesn't want me…" Harry said sadly his voice going from talking to screaming to whispering as tears fell down his face his entire body shaking with pent up emotions.

Severus stood there looking at Harry for a long moment before speaking up. "Potter, being raped changed a person, as…painful as it is, you lost your husband the moment it happened. You should count yourself fortunate that my godson was able to reach his senses on the subject this early, instead of stringing you on." Severus said trying to remain as detached as possible as he continued to button up his robes.

"Fortunate…?" Harry muttered in disbelief.

"Indeed." Severus muttered as he cast a quick scorgify at the spot on the floor that currently sported the evidence of the pair's former activities. "Now we both have classes to teach. I want to assure you I will support you and our child throughout everything. If there is anything you need while pregnant I will do my best to oblige. As loathe as I am to admit it, I enjoy the friendship we have formed over the last few years and I do not want our…sexual encounters to jeopardize that. Having said that, if you feel that we can remain friends and continue our…encounters I would not be averse to doing so." Severus smirked as he watched the expressions play out on Harry's face before sweeping out of the office, leaving a very confused Harry Potter standing there.


End file.
